-El novio de mi mejor amiga-Il fidanzato della mia migliore amica
by akaneXkagomeydirectioner
Summary: -"Toda amiga es un tesoro. Un regalo hermoso que el destino dispuso para nosotros. Alguien que estará a nuestro lado siempre, tanto en las buenas como en las malas'- nunca haría nada para dañarte, aunque me duela en el alma, yo no quise hacerlo pero yo no controlo este corazón, fue el destino ¿nose? tal vez fue casualidad conocerte, aunque seas el -"Novio de mi mejor amiga"-
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aquí le traje un fic que me pareció bueno. Hace mucho que lo quería hacer pero no sabia por donde empezar. Espero que lo disfruten, y que me acompañen en esta aventura ñ.ñ- todos lo capítulos van a estar divididos en tres partes , ya que van a ser corto por falta de tiempo, voy a tratar de subir todos lo días . No lo pienso abandonar porque se lo que se siente que te dejen con la intriga, en mi bio voy a dejar mi pagina de face , asi que cuando una tenga una pregunta va mi pagina y la hace y luego yo las contestare a todas. Las dejo con la historia y espero que la disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo la disfrute escribiéndola voy a tratar de subir varios capitulo hoy, pero tengo problemas , porque me castigaron, pero voy a tratar de subir los capitulo.(perdón por las faltas de ortografía es que no tengo el Word , tengo otro programa que no me deja ver las falta de ortografía) Espero que les guste. Va ver palabras en italiano pero siempre la voy a traducir entra paréntesis- ()

los títulos van a estar en italiano y al lado van a estar traducidas al español

-**El novio de mi mejor amiga-Il fidanzato della mia migliore amica**

**Capitulo 1- '' Il mio fedele compagno-mi fiel compañera'' 1/3**

-"Toda amiga es un tesoro. Un regalo hermoso que el destino dispuso para nosotros. Alguien que estará a nuestro lado siempre, tanto en las buenas como en las malas, como un ángel que guiará nuestro camino y nos apoyará. Una amiga especial es esa persona que nos quiere a pesar de todo, por quienes somos.-"

Espero que esa frase dure,que seamos amigas por y para siempre, que estemos juntas en las buenas y en las malas, pase lo que pase, no importa los problemas, sabes que me vas a tener para lo que sea, y yo se que cuento con vos.

Ahora dentro de una semana nos volveremos a ver, después de cinco años sin vernos.

Por razones de una promesa

-Flash back-

-¿Prometes que nos volveremos a ver y te quedaras a vivir un tiempo conmigo?-dijo ella

-Lo prometo- y me despedí

Fin del flash back

Yo nací en el sur de América pero a los 15 años tuve que irme a Japón porque mis papas tenían que hacer un negocio muy importante, tuve que dejar a Ukyo, si ella era mi mejor amiga, estuve afuera por cuatro años, si, ahora tengo 19 años. Estoy viajando hacia Italia, Ukyo se mudo allí. Desde chicas soñábamos en convivir juntas, pero solo por dos meses, estábamos en diciembre y me quedare con ella hasta Febrero; para no incomodarle, vive sola, la ultima ves que hablamos fue hace una semana.

Estoy bajando del avión, por fin respiro aire puro. Tome un taxi, agradecí que supiera hablar español, me fije en el mensaje que tenia, donde estaba la dirección de la casa de Ukyo, le pedí al hombre que me llevara y cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que era un departamento. Pague al taxista, y luego fui a la recepción. Me dieron la llave. Fui hasta donde me indicaron que era el cuarto.

Trate de meter la llave pero no entraba, intente por mas de media hora, pero no, no daba resultado. Resoplé frustrada. Me senté en el frió piso. Lagrima empezaron a caer por mi cara, no , no estaba llorando por no poder abrir la puerta, sino lloraba porque me acorde de la muerta de mis padres, cuando tenia 18

-Flash back-

La casa se estaba incendiando y mis padres estaban adentro de la casa trate de abrir la puerta pero no podía, patee y la golpe fuerte pensado que quizás así se abriera, pero no, eso simplemente no funcionaba y salí corriendo de ahí, huyendo como una cobarde.

Días mas tarde estaba frente al ataúd, la gente me hablaba, me ofrecían cosas, pero simplemente les pedía una cosa, que ellos volvieran ¿era mucho pedir?. Tire la rosa en el gran pozo y salí de ahí.

Fin del flash back

Deje de llorar, seguramente a mis padres lo les gustaría que llorara, así que me levante del suelo. iba a dar un paso pero tropecé con alguien que hizo que otra vez cayera al frió suelo.

-Perdón- le dije, y me levante y lo ayude a levantarse.

Lo mire bien y me encontré un chico de mi misma altura, tenia ojos azul grisáceos, su pelo era negro azabache y al final estaba recogido en una perfecta trenza. Tenia un metro ochenta y cinco, tenia unos perfectos músculos.

-¿esta bien...?- le pregunte y no me respondió solo me veía.

-Do you speak Spanish?- le dije porque pensaba que no sabia hablar español.

- ah, si si estoy bien jajaja- me dijo con acento italiano- tu eres amiga de Ukyo no?- me pregunto

- Si -le respondí - ¿y tu eres?-

-Ranma, Ranma Saotome-me contesto

-Un gusto,soy Akane -

bueno chicas perdón .. se que es corto pero espero que lo disfruten, este capitulo va dedicado a Amor Por Escribir, chicas espero sus Reviews.. el que mas me guste les dedico el próximo capitulo.

Sus criticas son bienvenidas, menos insultos.

Autor: akaneXkagomeydirectioner / Capítulo escrito el 27/08/2013

Las quiero mucho (:

***Stay strong, never say never and believe***


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi ( en el anterior me olvide de aclarar)

Chicas perdón en el anterior capitulo puse 5 años que no se habia visto pero era 4 ... Sorry :C

Hola de nuevo este capítulo va dedicado a **leslietendo** . buee va a ser corto como el otro ya que me operaron y no puedo estar mucho tiempo sentada y parada. Me ayudan a conseguir lectoras? *_* shii? ... Jaja vamos con la historia.

Chicas si esta historia hoy llega a diez reviews subo 3 capítulos mas. Solo faltan cinco reviews.

También voy tratar de alargarlos (si puedo) para compensarlas .. Es que estaba internada .. Pero ahora estoy bien .. Voy a subir mas seguido

**-El novio de mi mejor amiga-Il fidanzato della mia migliore amica**

**Capitulo 1- '' Il mio fedele compagno-mi fiel compañera'' 2/3**

-Un gusto,soy Akane - estire mi mano, En cuanto mi mano tomo contacto con la suya, nose porque, pero sentí algo, como ¿Mariposas? no, no creo en eso. Solo me limite a sonreír. El también me sonrió, y otra vez esa sensación , ¿que sera? me preguntaba.

Nos soltamos las manos. Esa sensación se fue.

-Ukyo debe estar por llegar- en ese momento el ascensor hizo un ruido, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Y ahí, la vi después de 5 años. Era igual, solo que ahora tenia rasgos de toda una mujer.

-¿¡UKYO!?-

-¿¡AKANE!?- corrimos y nos abrazamos , no tenia palabras, sinceramente la extrañaba y mucho, con la muerte de mis padres había necesitado un abrazo y para mi la mala suerte ella no había estado para darme uno.

-Akane, ¿eres tu?- nos soltamos - pero que cambiada que estas!-

-Ukyo creo que exageras, pero mírate vos, estas hermosa- exclame. Ella sonrió. Escuchamos como alguien tocia tratando de llamar nuestra atención, giramos las dos al mismo tiempo la cabeza. Y ahí estaba Ranma tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

-Ranmaa!- y Ukyo corrió a abrazarlo, el también correspondió al abrazo, luego ella levanto la cabeza y lo beso en los ¡LABIOS! Así que el era el novio de Ukyo!. Nose porque, pero eso me genero repugnancia, gire mi cabeza hacia otro lado. Los mire de reojo y los seguían basándose y el correspondía. Toci exageradamente, un minuto mas y hubiese vomitado. Pero que me pasa! Yo jamás tuve esos pensamientos y además de mi mejor amiga, debería esta sonriendo pero no, tenia ganas de salir corriendo e irme otra vez.¿Que me pasaba? Esa no era yo. Sinceramente mi cabeza daba vueltas.

- Akane ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Ukyo

- Si- le respondí

- Que descortés que soy- dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano- Ranma ella es ...

-Akane- respondió Ranma.

- Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo sonriendo- ¿Porque no habías entrado?- me pregunto.

- Porque me dieron la llave equivocada- dije

-Bueno, no importa, entremos- agarre las maletas pero una mano me lo impidió. Nuestras manos rozaron y otra vez esa sensación, i¿que me pasa?!

Lo mire directo a los ojos y el también, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Porque esa sensación. Porque no me dejaba en paz.

-Yo las llevo- me dijo

- No, déjalas que yo puedo-le conteste

-Que yo las llevo-me dijo

- No, son mis maletas-

-Que yo las llevo-me dijo con el ceño fruncido

-son mis maletas!- exclame

- Que necia eres, deja que yo las llevo- dijo. Ukyo nos miraba atenta.

Esto ya era frustante ya era el primer día que llevaba acá y empezaba a pelear con el novio de mi mejor amiga.

-Esta bien, llévalas vos-dije , entre y luego el. Mire el apartamento, era hermoso.

El color de las paredes el celeste. En una izquierda había un televisor. Y enfrente del televisor un sillón grande. Y al lado del televisor una puerta que daba a la cocina . Gire mi vista a la derecha y vi tres habitaciones mas.

- Una es mi habitación, otra es el baño y otra es tu habitación- me dijo Ukyo- ve a verla-dijo

Me dirigí a donde me dijo, mi habitación era sencilla pero hermosa: color verde; a la derecha una cama y al lado de la cama una mesa de luz con un velador. Al lado de la izquierdo de la cama estaba el ropero. Volví al living (donde estaba el televisor y el sillón), y los vi besándose otra vez sentí ganas de vomitar . Gire mi vista.

-Akane, perdón- tapó su labio y el me miraba atento - quieres comer - me pregunto. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Mejor me voy a dormir y los dejo solos- y entre a mi habitación, acomode mi ropa. La palabra SOLOS me había generado repugnancia. Me acosté en la cama y cerré, mañana: Sábado sera un nuevo día.

si llegamos a los diez reviews, subo tres capitulos mas

espero que le halla gustado. al final siempre voy a dejar una frase.. no es mia pero es por inspiracion , espero que a ustedes les sirva si tienen algun problema tanto como a mi me sirvio.

voy a contestar sus reviews:

**Paauly :** estoy feliz de que te halla gustado, y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos!

**amorporescribir : **jaja espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, y que me segas acompañando siempre en mi historia. Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero ya estoy !

** 8 : **aca traje un nuevo capitulo espero que te halla gustado. Saludos!

**Jrosass : **hola amigaa! espero que el capitulo halla sido de tu agrado. Ojala que podamos hacer nuestra historia con luli :) ... ya la continue ..millones de abrazos .. sabes que te quiero muchoteeee . Te quiero muchototee amigotaa. soy malvadaaaa ! jaja. Saludos!

**leslietendo : **te dedique este capituloo .. jaj es cortito ... pero trato de hacerlo .. porque no quiero que me maten jajja ... Saludos!

Chicas las dejoooo ,,,, me voy atrabaja con otro capitulo ñ.ñ

Sus criticas son bienvenidas, menos insultos.

Autor: akaneXkagomeydirectioner / Capítulo escrito el 09/09/2013

Las quiero mucho (:

***Stay strong, never say never and believe***


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Hola estoy tratando de hacer largo los fics; una aclaración a mi no me gusta que Akane sea seria y perdón si no combinó bien la ropa. Nose describirla bien jijijiji

Los dejo con la historia

Este capitulo va dedicado a** Jrosass**: te amigo amigotaaa

**-El novio de mi mejor amiga-Il fidanzato della mia migliore amica**

**Capitulo 1- '' Il mio fedele compagno-mi fiel compañera'' 3/3**

Hoy es Sábado,primero de Diciembre .Me levante a las diez de la mañana, me cambie de ropa, me puse un vestido rosa: en la parte de arriba es ajustado en forma de V, en la cintura hay una cinta celeste y abajo es suelto. Tiene tiras. También use unas sandalias color celeste; y un poco de maquillaje.

Fui a la cocina y ahí la vi. Me senté, nos saludamos y empezamos a hablar de lo que hicimos mientras estuvimos separadas.

-... y así conseguí el empleo - Ukyo trabajaba de cocinera, ella era la dueña, trabajaba todos los días : de doce a siete de la noche.

Ya eran las once y media y Ukyo se tenia que ir.

- Akane, Ranma vendrá a llevarte a conocer Italia, ¿quieres?- me pregunto

- No-dije al instante- es decir, yo puedo ir sola- le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Pero ni siquiera sabes hablar italiano, y te podrías perder- me dijo.

Ella tenia razón yo ni si quiera sabia hablar italiano.

Solté un suspiro- esta bien- le conteste tenia tantas ganas de conocer Italia.

- ¿y Ranma?- me atreví a preguntar

-Ranma esta en su casa- me contesto. Esto sinceramente no me lo esperaba, ellos eran novios pensé que vivían juntos. Bueno, eso no era de mi incumbencia.

- Ah- le conteste

-Vendrá por ti en un rato- escuchamos el ruido del ascensor- creo que ya llego- Ukyo fue a abrir, y ahí estaba el-hola Ranma-saludo con amabilidad ella

- Hola- le contesto- Hola Akane- me saludo.

-Hola - le conteste. Ukyo me dio las llaves para luego poder entrar. Camine hasta mi habitación y busque mi bolso, escuche la puerta cerrarse y luego el televisor prenderse.

Salí de mi habitación, y lo vi viendo tele. Giro su rostro hacia mi y me miraba sorprendido.

Me acerque a el, y pase mi mano por su cara. Empezó a pestañear rápido.

-Ranma ¿estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-eh? ah si si si- me contesto

-¿que te paso?-

-Es que eres la primera chica que no tarda una hora peinándose, maquillándose y esas cosas- mientra decía esto movía las manos. Empece a reír, esto no me lo esperaba. Ranma también reía conmigo. Dejamos de reír.

-No me gusta mucho maquillarme pero lo admito si me maquillo pero no tanto y no es necesario que me pase todo el día peinándome si tengo el pelo corto- le conteste.

- Si que eres rara-me dijo

- No soy rara, soy de edición limitada- le dije sonriendo, el solo me miro y rió conmigo.

-Bueno vamos- me dijo y salimos afuera del gran edificio.

El iba delante mio. Me guió hasta un auto.

-Este es mi auto -me aclaro

Llegamos al auto de Ranma que era un ...¡BMW! No me gustaban muchos lo autos pero esto era algo indescriptible, de donde habrá sacado la plata. Una pregunta cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Ranma ¿cuantos años tienes?-

-19 -me contesto-y ¿vos?-

-19 También-le conteste

No quería preguntar como había comprado el auto ya que el era un completo desconocido, lo conocía pero no tanto, así que no estaría bueno meterme en sus problemas.

Ranma me abrió la puerta del co-piloto, luego la cerro y el rodeo el auto para entrar al asiento del piloto. Prendió el auto.

-¿a donde vamos?-

-Ya veras-

Emprendimos marcha a ese X(equis) lugar que Ranma no quería decirme.

-¿desde hace cuanto te conoces con Ukyo?- me pregunto

- Desde pequeñas, nuestros padres era grandes amigos, no sabría decirte bien cuando pero se que fue hace mucho- y esboce una pequeña sonrisa recordando los viejos momentos- ¿y tu hace cuanto que te conoces con Ukyo?-

-Desde los 17 años, la encontré en la plaza llorando- "Mal de amores" pensé, jamas pensé que Ukyo encontrara una relación formal, casi nunca estudiaba, no creía en el amor- Me dijo que habían terminado con ella, estaba destrozada. Y ahí empezó todo nos empezamos a juntar en restaurantes, ella me contaba todo sus problemas , alegrías, tristezas y yo lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando al frente.-También me hablaba mucho de ti, hasta un día llegue a ponerme celoso mucho Akane..Akane .Akane aquí Akane allá - yo lo miraba divertida-

-Obvio porque me quieres mas a mi que a ti- le conteste sacandole la lengua, el rió.

El silencio reino.

-perdón por lo de ayer no quería decirte eso, lo de cuando nos peleamos por la maleta-dijo

-queda perdonado-le dije

Nose cuantos minutos paso y llegamos a lo que se conoce como el "Coliseo", nunca creí que podía estar acá, esto era sorprendente ¿era un sueño? a los únicos lugares que había ido era a América y a Japón. Roma sinceramente era hermoso. En el camino cuando veníamos yo veía por la venta y hasta mirar por la ventana me sorprendía era un lugar indescriptible. Bajamos del auto y empezamos a caminar hacia el Coliseo. Había cola para entrar paso media hora y entramos. Empezamos a caminar y mirar a los alredores, fue una tarde increíble. Era las 4 de la tarde y todavía nos falta terminar de ver. Tardamos mucho porque empezamos a reír y sacar fotos. Me divertía mucho con el.

Salimos del Coliseo y nos dirigimos a un parque. Había juegos, niños corriendo y haciendo filas. Todos reían divertidos.

-o-o-o-o-o

chicas espero que le halla gustado el capitulo...

**Jrosass : **jaja que gran apuesta ..espero que te halla gustado este capitulo, va dedicado a vos, yo te quiero !

**rosi . ramiez (todo junto porque FF no me deja ponerlo todo junto y lo tuve que poner separado sorry)**:Hola.. tenes razon voy muy rapido pero yo los subo de word, pero a partir de ahora voy a tratar de ir despacio, y con respecto a los pensamientos de Ranma, por ahora no los quiero poner para hacerlo mas interante pero mas adelante los pondré solo dame un poco de tiempo. Gracias por tu consejo. Espero que el capitulo te halla gustado. Saludos!

**leslietendo **: mmm tenes razón jajaja a violarlo okno, lastima Ranma no vive allí .. :C buee espero que el capitulo te halla gustado. Saludos!

**Guest **: me da gusto que te guste mi historia. Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado. los pensamientos de Ranma van a venir !

Besos a todas. Las quiero muchote.

Chicas espero sus Reviews.. el que mas me guste les dedico el próximo capitulo.

Sus criticas son bienvenidas, menos insultos.

Autor: akaneXkagomeydirectioner / Capítulo escrito el 12/09/2013

Las quiero mucho (:

***Stay strong, never say never and believe***


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

Los dejo con la historia.

-**El novio de mi mejor amiga-Il fidanzato della mia migliore amica**

**Capitulo 2- ''è una sensazione nuova per me, che cosa è?-es un sentimiento nuevo para mi ¿que será?'' 1/3**

El lugar simplemente era hermoso, este lugar era igual al que habíamos ido con mis padres cuando tenia 13 años, esa fue la única vez que habíamos ido a un parque ya que ellos estaban ocupados en su trabajo; este pensamiento hizo que pusiera una cara de tristeza al recordar esos viejos pero no tan lejanos tiempos. Para mi esos tiempos no eran lejanos ya que los recordaba y los guarda en mi corazón. Jamás los olvidaría.

Estaba tan distraída y luego escuche mi nombre; una y otra vez como si fuera que trataban de llamar mi atención. Salí de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta de que era Ranma.

-¿Que te paso?-pregunto el con una cara de denotaba preocupación o eso era lo que quería creer yo.

-Nada, es solo que hacia mucho que no venia un parque- dije y una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, DIABLOS no podía ponerme a llorar en medio de un parque; los niños pasaban y me miraban extrañados. Vi a un niño que se me acercaba.

-Che cosa succede? Perché si piange signora?- me pregunto.

Ranma me tradujo- Quiere sabes porque estas así-.

Estaba aterrada, como iba a contestar a ese niño si ni siquiera sabia hablar italiano. Quite mis lagrimas con mi mano.

-parlare spagnolo? - le pregunto Ranma, me di cuenta que le había preguntado algo por ese tono que usan las personas cuando están por terminar una pregunta.

- si- dijo el chico.

-¿como te llamas?- pregunte

- me llamo Matteo- me dijo ese chico, tenia ojos marrones, pelo negro, vestia con ropas desastadas.

-¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Ranma

- tengo 6 años- respondió

-¿y tus padres?-me atreví a preguntar

-no tengo- y agacho la cabeza- ellos fallecieron hace unos meses-

-¿donde vives?- pregunte enternecida y me agache a su altura.

- no tengo casa- admitió

-¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Ranma

El niño dijo -si- en un pequeño susurro apenas audible.

El niño me agarro mi mano y la de Ranma.

-¿ A donde quieres ir primero?- le pregunto Ranma a Matteo.

Fuimos a los autos chocones, y a todos lo juegos que se nos cruzaban en nuestro camino, también nos sacábamos fotos.

-¿a donde quieres ir ahora?- pregunto Ranma.

-a la vuelta al mundo- dijo feliz Matteo

- bueno,¡Alla vamos!- hicimos la fila y subimos al juego, luego el juego empezar a dar vueltas.

Yo me senté con Matteo y Ranma enfrente nuestro. Me acerque un poco a Ranma y le indique que se acercara y así lo hizo, Matteo miraba con ojos muy abiertos al rededor

-¿Que pasara ahora con Matteo?- La verdad ese chico era una ternura

- No lo se, si lo llevamos con nosotros tendremos problemas, pero no podemos dejarlo aqui- dijo con un toque de preocupación.- creo que tendrá que venir conmigo, a mi casa- aclaro

Yo lo mire sorprendida, Ranma seria un hombre que jamas terminaría de conocer. Me levante y lo abrase. Ranma correspondió al abrazo.

Matteo nos miro y dijo- Que linda pareja que hacen ¿son novios?-

-¡NOOO!- exclame y me separe; me sonroje. Ranma me miraba y se reía.

- Y ¿entonces?- pregunto Matteo con un deje de ¿tristeza?

-Somos amigos, el es el novio de mi mejor amiga- le respondí. y el siguió mirando el paisaje. Eran las 6 de la tarde, Ukyo en una hora llegaría.

-Ranma ¿y si Matteo se queda conmigo?, no creo que a Ukyo le moleste-

-Esta bien, mañana pasare por ti a las 12-

-Ahora solo queda preguntarle a Matteo si quiere-

-Matteo- llamamos los dos al unisono.

-¿Quisieras quedar conmigo en la casa de mi amiga ?- pregunte

- Por supuesto! - exclamo feliz y nos abrazo a los dos e hizo que nuestras cabezas chocaran y empezamos a reír. El juego termino.

-Vamos a casa- dije

-No todavia no- dijo Ranma- espérenme aquí-pasaron 5 minutos y apareció con una guitarra.

-¿Para que es eso?- pregunte extrañada

-Para ti- y me la entrego - me la habían regalado en mi cumpleaños pero yo nose tocar y Ukyo me contó que tu sabes.-admitió

Matteo y Ranma me empujaron a... ¡UN ESCENARIO!

La gente se amontono. Dijeron algo en italiano y luego escuche mi nombre.

-e ora canterà Akane Tendo- dijo un nombre que estaba subido al escenario, la gente empezó a aplaudir

- Ve sube, solo tienes que cantar- me dijo Ranma al oído

Si las miradas mataran, a Ranma ya lo estarían velando. Subí y me senté en una silla con la guitarra entre mis piernas. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Chicas perdón es que tuve muchas prueba y eso el viernes subo un cap. nuevo. Sorry tengo un montón de cosas para hacer y estudiar. Ayúdenme a subir lectoras. Recomiendenme porfavor! Hagamos que esta historia crezca. Se que no estuvo muy interesante pero bueno.

**Jrosass :** aww jaja te quiero mucho. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Saludos!

** : **gracias! awww que lindo estar los favoritos de ustedes porque se me toman en que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos!

**leslietendo:** gracias por tu apoyo, yo no logre mi meta sola ustedes me ayudaron, estoy muy que sigas acompañando en esta historia. Saludos!

Besos a todas. Las quiero muchote.

Chicas espero sus Reviews.. el que mas me guste les dedico el próximo capitulo.

Sus criticas son bienvenidas, menos insultos.

Autor: akaneXkagomeydirectioner / Capítulo escrito el 24/09/2013

Las quiero mucho (:

***Stay strong, never say never and believe***


End file.
